Our Last Blast Off
by Rocketshipping Koneko
Summary: Jessie, James, and Meowth decide to leave Team Rocket. At first, they think they're safe. But, then, a series of unfortunate events happens. Will they ever truly be safe? Will they ever get the happily ever after they deserve?


_A/N: Oh, look - another fic! I hope you all enjoy this one, and don't forget to review! :)_

* * *

"We should leave," James says suddenly one late morning. Of course, the trio are in the middle of attempting to catch that blasted Pikachu. They were following the twerps for a few hours, before stopping and resting.

"Leave?" Jessie presses. James nods.

"Leave Team Rocket," he clarifies. "I've been thinking about this for a long time, and –"

He is cut off by a furious Meowth. "are ya crazy, Jim?" the cat shouts, narrowing his eyes. "We could never escape Team Rocket! Da Boss will send out people to search for us! Are ya stupid?!"

"… Actually, I don't think that's a bad idea," Jessie says, looking up at James and Meowth from where she sits leaning against a tree trunk. Meowth fumes.

"Have ya gone crazy, too, Jess?" he snarls.

"Just think about it, Meowth," Jessie says. "We don't have to go back to HQ. We can just leave from here. With the money the Boss gave us, we can stay at a hotel. James and I can get jobs. Maybe even you, too, Meowth."

Meowth groans. "Meowth is not getting a job!"

"Then you don't have to," Jessie tells him. She glances up at James, smiling. He smiles brightly back. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect, Jess," James answers her, his eyes twinkling, his smile brightening.

"We should leave when it gets dark, then," Jessie says. She reaches for their luggage and pulls out the normal clothes they had packed. She hands James his. Meowth eyes both of them closely.

"Are ya sure 'bout dis?" he asks nervously. "Ya know, what I said is true. Da Boss will hunt us down. When he catches us, he will punish us. Ya understand dat, don't ya?"

Both Jessie and James nod in understanding. "Yes, Meowth, we know," Jessie says softly. "But that's a risk we're willing to take. Right, James?"

"Right, Jess," James replies, smiling and nodding. Jessie gives him a smile in reply.

"This is crazy," Meowth moans. "We're gonna get killed!"

"Don't be so negative, Meowth," Jessie says, chuckling at the cat's reaction. "what if this plan works? What if the Boss doesn't even notice we're gone?"

"And why wouldn't he?!" Meowth cries. "Of course he'd realise that we're gone! How could he not?"

"… Maybe he will be too busy with something else to notice that we forgot to check in," James interjects. Meowth stares up at him.

"Yeah, but what 'bout when he does realise dat we're missing? What then? What are ya gonna do when he sends his people after ya guys?"

"We'll figure something out if it comes down to that," Jessie says, though she can't help but feel the flash of fear that washes over her. She bites at her bottom lip. What will they do if something like that ever does happen? Jessie knows one thing for certain; she will do anything in her power to protect her teammates. Even if that means risking her life in the process.

* * *

Night comes much to early for Jessie's liking. She watches as the sun sets slowly beneath the horizon, fidgeting with the hem of the red sundress she's wearing. Despite what she had said earlier, she's scared. She's scared that the Boss will send people after them and kill them.

A hand on her shoulder causes her to jump. "Sorry, Jess," James murmurs and takes a step closer to her. He reaches for her hand and intertwines their fingers. He gives her hand a comforting squeeze. "Just as scared as I am, huh?"

She gives him a short nod. "James?" she says, chewing nervously at her bottom lip.

"Yes, Jessie?"

"What if the Boss does find us? What if – What if he kills us? What if –"

Her words are cut off when James presses his lips to her own. She closes her eyes and instantly kisses back, smiling into the warm, comforting kiss when she feels James' arms wrap securely around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I promise, Jess," James says once they have parted. "I promise I wont let anything bad happen to you. Or Meowth, for that matter. As long as you are with me, you will be safe. The Boss, or one of his people, will not even think about laying even a finger on you."

Jessie sniffles. "Thank you, James," she murmurs. He gives her a bright smile before reaching out to dry her tears. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same to you, Jess," James says softly, before pressing one more soft, chaste kiss to Jessie's lips. "Same to you."


End file.
